De Drogas y Vomitos De Colores
by LittleYaoist
Summary: Vriska y gamzee inician una especie de relacion :V. Tavros esta enamorado de Vriska,y gamzee lo sabe. Sollux sigue con sus crisis nerviosa . Karkat Manda a todos a la *** y John sigue siendo retrasado . Yaoi, toques de yuri, limones(compren limones !) Au , etc ,etc :3
1. Intro! :I

Uhhh...Soy yo Otra vez :c ,es mi segundo fic ,y espero que lo disfruten discúlpenme si salio muy corto ;c

mi mama borro mi fic D:*como la odio 7_7*,pero estoy segura de que este va a ser Multichapter :D

Adv: El adorable lenguaje de los personajes de HomestucK :3,tal vez yaoi y yuri en proximos capitulos

Notas:Las parejas son una sorpresa :D .Pero va a ver bastante de nuestra querida Spider 8itch

Disculpen las faltas de Ortografía e incoherencias xD mucho chocolate hace daño al cerebro niños (es enserio ._.)

* * *

-Genial nuevo día de clases

Siempre a sido así para la Heart Breaker de toda la escuela Vriska Serket,  
soñada por muchos y muchas,es una lastima que ella ya aya sido flechado por alguien.

No,no un Palurdo del equipo de fútbol son muy amariconados sino por el drogadicto del  
ultimo año,Gamzee Makara.

-Pupaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Sus profundos ojos azules buscaron a la única persona que seria tan sumisa como para dejarse llamar  
por su héroe infantil Pupa pan claro que eso no es ninguna molestia para Tavros Nitram,pues  
para el todo lo que venga de la boca de la Serket esta bien.

-Uhh,Hola Vriska-El menor empezó a ruborizarse a pesar de su feroz aspecto seguía siendo un niño ,un niño de 14 años enamorado de una chica 2 años mayor que el y por supuesto con mayor altura lo que al le hacia tierno en algún sentido

-ehm,¿Me podrías hacer un favor pequeño Pupa?-Hizo la cara mas dulce que podía tratando de  
remover hasta la ultima fibra de rencor que el Nitram podria guardarle aunque eso seria  
casi imposible para el castaño ya que a pesar de que lo haya humillado y casi matado,aun así  
A los ojos de Tavros , Vriska era P-E-R-F-E-C-T-A .

-Oye estas ahi?

-¿ehh?El de Mohawk se avergonzó se había quedado viéndola desde hace 5 minutos-S-si

La mas Alta soltó una pequeña mueca de satisfacción y empezó a decirle su MUY MUY maquinado  
plan

* * *

== Perspectiva ?

El maravilloso palacio de Equestria,el hogar de su verdadero y único amor(xD esto es bien zoofilico),ahí estaba ella tan hermosa con su crin Purpura ,no dudo ni un segundo en ir a por ella ,solo querías abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amabas

_Rarity

-Gam

-Rarity,yo te amo

-Gamzee despiértate

Mierda

Quien es el reverendo hijo de puta que se atrevio a sacar a Gamzee Makara,de su sueño Zoofilico con My Little Pony! QUIEN!

-uhh Hola Gamzee

Realmente la droga y el azúcar si empezaron a hacer un gran efecto en su cerebro

-Hola TavBro

Hacia ya buen tiempo que no pasabas tiempo con el , y cada vez que intentaba hablarle lo único que hacia era hablar de una tal Vriska,no es que lo molestara solo no quería que le quitaran a su mejor Bro.

-Yo uhm ,tengo una fiesta el viernes en casa de una amiga y quería que me acompañaras

-¿Acaso es una Cita?

-N-noo-El ojivioleta amaba ver sonrojar al ojiverde ,lo hacia ver aun mas joven e ingenuo de lo que ya era ,solo era eso simplemente le gustaba su sonrojo nada mas

-Es una broma

Dolía decir eso ,pero es una broma, una simple Broma,un juego, o como prefería decirlo Diarrea Verbal(sehh gamze ve mucho MTV)

-Entonces vas a ir

-Voy por ti el viernes Tav

-Gracias Gam

El Mayor vio como se alejaba el menor con una sonrisa boba,hasta que salio de sus pensamientos , eso es imposible,el no puede enamorarse de tu Bro

Eso no esta bien

* * *

-Y bien¿como te fue?

-Dijo que si

-Excelente ,Pequeño Pupa-La azabache se acerco peligrosamente hacia el castaño depositando un suave beso en su mejilla,terminando con un Tavros Ruborizado y tembleque,para despues simplemente burlarse y desaparecer.

Si el Amor Es muy extraño

* * *

sehhh Muy Corto Lo siento tanto :c ,o me olvidaba de algo importante el próximo capitulo va a ser interactivo :D y podrán eligir que van a hacer los personajes c: ,como un juego Otome *O*

Muchas gracias por haber leído mi fic c: todo review es bien recibido tomatazos ,amenazas de muerte,y gallletitas(solo como orecitas con leche *O*)

Arre Unicornio verde invisible de Marijuana!,Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D


	2. Lazos de Sangre y algo mas

Cap 2 Lazos de sangre y algo mas

Holaaa me extrañaron amores ;3 se que no D: ya se puede que no sea el mejor fic de todos pero ahí voy , no lo voy a dejar nunca jamas D: es mi bebecito ;I ,y aqui vengo con unas aclaraciones para entender este extraño fic (?)

**Es un AU**

Edades de los personajes

**Karkat ,Terezi; Tavros; Aradia : 14** ; **Sollux ,Eridan; Feferi ; 15** ; **Vriska ,Kanaya; 16**

**Gamzee: Equius : 17 **

**Dave ; John ; Jane ; Rose : 16** ;** Dirk ;Nepeta;Roxy ;Jake ; Jade : 24**

Adv : Lizurotas(xD naahh que esperaban) , Lemmon en el próximo capitulo ! :D ; incesto ,Yaoi y Yuri si no te gusta no lo leas !

Disfruten :3

Es un fic Interactivo :D

* * *

Que mierda de día

Si siempre había sido así desde no ni siquiera el lo recuerda,su vida siempre había sido una reverenda mierda , o al menos desde ese aquello,pero no había nada que perder había sido un mal día por lo tanto nada puede ser peor , tan solo quería olvidarse de todo, escuchar la música y relajarse como solo el sonido sabia hacerlo.

-Hermanito

Esa voz ,eso no ,no , es posible , se supone que ella estaba , estudiando en el extranjero ¿no?, y lo que es peor al parecer las cosas estaban yendo de mal en peor , no la querías ver ni siquiera debería decir que era su hermano, al fin y al cabo era hija de su madrastra , no era su hermana , jamas lo seria.

-Ábreme la puerta por favor

La puerta seguía cerrada no es que no la quiera solo, que ni el estaba seguro de sus sentimientos acerca de su media-hermana mayor ,Nepeta , Tanto paso desde la ultima vez que uso la palabra "Amor" , era apenas un niño no debió ser así de cruel

**FlashBack**

-N-nepeta-Un nervioso niño de cabellos castaños se acercaba al lado de su adolescente "hermana"

-Que pasa Karkitty

-¿Estaremos juntos siempre?

-Pues claro - La mayor acaricio su cabello de una forma demasiado melosa

- Cuando sea Grande me Casare contigo Hermanita.

Esa escena dejo fríos a sus padres que no duraron en desaprobar totalmente la actitud de sus pequeños hijos ,lanzandole una mirada acusadora a Nepeta

-Karkat como puedes decir Yo jamas podría amarte no lo entiendes soy tu HERMANA

El niño sintió que su pequeña felicidad se fue a la basura , tenia 6 años no tenia ni la mas mínima idea que eso era incesto ,poco le importaban a sus padres lo que el pensara  
Unas Semanas después ella desapareció con la excusa de sus "estudios" ,dejan dolo en ese maldito abismo que era su familia ,Su Padre un Sobreprotector sin remedio, Su madrastra una mujer sin el mas mínimo interés en nadie

Y ella lo dejo ahí solo.

**Fin Flashback**

_-Te odio-_

Tenia la esperanza de que ella no lo escuchara , demasiado tarde, Lo escucho y no dudo en derrumbarse emocionalmente y salir escaleras abajo dejando en paz al castaño,El día no podía ser peor , había echo llorar a la persona que alguna vez amo.

_-You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter, You are the best thing that's ever been mine -_

Tomo rápidamente su celular no es muy común que un chico tuviese una canción de Taylor swift en su celular como tono de llamada era muy gay

_Recordatorio Mental : Cambiar De Tono a mi Celular_

-Sollux maldita sea que quieres-no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de discutir con nadie , no después de eso

-Oye tenemos Fiesta en Caza de Vrizka a las 7

-Querrás decir que TU tienes fiesta en casa de esa Zorra que ni siquiera conozco

-Calmate ezoz humoz KK , Bye.

ya todo había terminado solo era hora de relajarse y caer en brazos de Morfeo

= Gamzee

Probablemente aquel cuarto era el mas desordenado de todo el mundo , La ropa estaba entre mezclada con restos de comida , las paredes purpuras llenos de afiches sobre payasos Siniestro que pondrían a cualquiera las cabellos de punta

o como a Gamzee gustaba decir , Hogar dulce Hogar

Y ahí se encontraba el tendido sobre su cama , tenia que recoger a su mejor amigo no podía dejarlo plantado ,eso jamas , tomo su hoodie purpura , unos pantalones mezclilla negros, y sus ya algo desgastadas converse .

En donde de que las putas llaves

No era tiempo para andar buscando llaves , pero sin ellas no podría hacer mucho con su flamante camioneta nueva , un pequeño detalle de su padre.

**_*30 minutos después¨*_**

_-Aquí están_

había pasado ya buen rato desde que las andaba buscando pero al fin las encontró , era algo tarde pero un amigo es un amigo y no pensaba fallarle ,cogió las llaves y fue rápidamente hacia su camioneta , era bastante cómoda lo que de cuando en cuando le sacaba una sonrisa al fin su padre había echo algo bueno

-  
= Persp. Tav

No veía la hora en la que su amigo llegara hacia ya buen rato que estaba en la entrada de la puerta ,esperando si eso hacia , ,tan solo debía esperar.

-Tavbro

-Uhh Gamzee hola

-Que estas esperando sube de una puta vez

-S-si

No era la primera vez que su amigo lo llevaba en su camioneta nueva , no era nada especial , solo que esta vez parecía diferente , las ansias de volver a ver a la pelinegra realmente le sacaban muchos suspiros

Todo lo que Vriska hacia siempre era a lo grande , y esa vez no seria la excepción , adolescentes besándose por aquí y por allá,alcohol ,drogas , música y probablemente... sexo

y en medio de todo eso la anfitriona ni si quiera habia salido a ver lo que pasaba ,bueno tampoco le importaba ahora su concentración estaba concentrada en el eterno dilema de ...

Me que da mejor el verde o el Azul

-Kanaya !- Vriska no tardo en darse cuenta que lo único que su amiga había echo durante todo la tarde era observarla y eso no le paso por desapercibido-puedes dejar de mirarme y empezar a responderme

La mayor se ruborizo ,a nadie se le hacia desconocidos los sentimientos de la Miriam hacia la Serket , todos menos por supuesto la propia Serket , lo único que le quedo fue mirar el suelo , reír un poco y seguir con ese circo

-El Azul te queda mejor

-Oh bueno esta bien

-...

-Puedes Irte ya Que ¡esperas!

No era la mejor forma de demostrar cuanto "apreciaba" a sus amigos , pero quien se lo puede negar

Nadie

* Unos minutos mas tarde*

Acababa de cambiarse ya satisfecha tan solo le quedaba apreciarse un poco que el sonido de la puerta la saco de su mundo .

-Vriska Soy yo

Era otra vez el idiota del Nitram , acaso no entendía que era demasiado irritante!

-Esta Abierto que esperas

-Y bien

-El v-vino conmigo

-Excelente mi pequeño pupa - La mas alta poso un dulce beso en la frente del Nitram ,riendo de entre dientes al ver el tono rojo en su cara , no se dio cuenta cuando las manos ajenas se posaron en su delgada cintura .

-Que carajos te pasa ¿Eh?

-yo solo...

-Acaso piensas que tu me gustas estas loco nunca podria estar con un niñato como tu -Dicho esto lo empujo dejandolo solo ,temblando ,poco le importo lo que sintiera el ojjiverde , ella ya tenia algo planeado y no soportaria Imprevistos

Y por supuesto Tavros era uno De ellos

* * *

¿Ahora que hará Vriska?

a- Ir a Buscar a Gamzee como una Zorra Arrastrada

B- Regresar y consolar a Tav-Tav (?)

c- Ir a Preguntarle a Kanaya

El destino de la Spider8itch esta en tus manos Que la fuerza te acompañe e_e

e_e le falto mucho Humor sehh me salio muy angst lo siento D: ; pero espero que les haya gustado ; es mi primer fic de Homestuck :D , y si no es muy popular pero no lo voy a dejar :3

**Respondiendo reviews c:**

**TentaculoTerapeuta** :Ok sehh yo también quiero eso OwO , OK muchas gracias por las recomendación mejorare lo juro ! ; muchas gracias por el Apoyo

Todos las galletitas ;criticas constructivas ; tomatazos ; intentos de asesinato Son bien recibidos :D

Arre Unicornio Unicornio volador de MariJuana :D

Adios !


	3. Cap 3 Sexo,llamadas y Un accidente

Cap 3 Sexo,llamadas y Un accidente

Ok Holaa :3 bebecitos Feliz cumpleaños para mi :'3  
Disculpen la demora y todo lo demas este capitulo si salio largo :3 asi que preparados para mi diarrea verbal en  
1,2,3 ,...Pero antes

La Alternatica ganadora es : la A , Muchas gracias por participar :D

ADV:Este fic Le pertenece a Hussie ,por que yo le vendi mi alma :D

¿Que es un Fic Interactivo?  
Es un fic en la que las decisiones son tomadas por los lectores a modo de votaciones por lo tanto si en esas votaciones el fic no puede continuar D:!  
Mas ADV:LEMMON CORTO PERO EXPLICITO , Yaoi , yuri ,incesto ,El educadisisisimo Karkitty,mas temas raros, BLEHhhhh

Naeh no los jodo mas Disfruten Gracias por la lectura :3

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-...-..-..-..-..-..-**

Es Hora de RAVE PARTY

(Ni tanto)(es broma xD)

== Ir con Gamzee como una zorra arrastrada

Después de librarse de su pequeño "Obstaculo" tan solo quedaba poner en marcha su plan, y al parecer todo esta saliendo como lo planeo.  
Mientras Pasaba por los pasillos y observa todo el desastre que estaba ocurriendo , sus ojOS azules buscaban aquella melena pelinegra que se pasaba viendo cada día en la salida .

-Hola- Sorprendentemente sus Ojos azules se encontraron , con los violetas ¿Se supone que es bueno verdad? ,no es bueno es ... excelente .

-Hola,soy Vriska pero dime Vrisk-

-Ahhhhh - Nadie en toda la vida de la menor de las Serket jamas le habia dicho un "Ahhh" , acaso no se da cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente si debe ser eso , Nadie ,digo Nadie ha rechazado a la Serket o almenos que viva para contarlo-Estaba Buscando a mi amigo acaso lo has visto , es un poco mas bajito que tu y lleva Mohawk.

-El...-Sabia quien era pero desperdiciaría su tiempo con el Makara en eso ,la respuesta es obia ,no - acaba de Irse.

-¿y Tu como te llamas?-

-Gamzee

De eso pasaron a uno que otro tema trivial , a miradas y roces ,para dejarlos en una situación bastante comprometedora entre un chica urgida y un adolescente drogado si era de esperarse .

Era una habitación pequeña pero acomodada , llena de pósteres, escritos sobre arañas , algo tétrica ,bastante desordenada pero al menos ya tenían 2 cosas en común ¿verdad? y en medio de todo eso una cama de cobertor azul, escenario de aquella situación tan comprometedora.

Las manos del ojivioleta se encontraba en la cintura de la ojiazul, que acercaba mas al mayor para profundizar ese beso tan húmedo que se proporcionaban , y las manos del Makara empezaron a a bajar mas y mas rozando la entrepierna de la Serket.

-estas segura de...- Fue callado por los ágiles labios de la pelinegra , que en ningún momento puso oposcision , y por que habría de hacerlo era su momento de gloria .

Ella Asintió permitiendo el paso de las manos ásperas de su ahora pareja , que empiezo a masturbar su entrada ,oh mierda se sentía en el puto cielo , pero eso es demasiado poco para ella.

Quería y Necesitaba mas.

En eso tomo el miembro de Gamzee moviendolo de arriba abajo , sacando roncos gemidos por el mayor , empezo a acercar su boca hacia el erecto miembro y darle una mamada como solo ella sabia hacerlo.

y Asi empezó una larga noche para La Serket y el Makara

-..-..-..-..-..-..-...-..-..-..-..-..-

= Sollux  
El se encontraba en el living repleto de luces , que resaltaba su cabello azabache lleno de mechones rubios y sus demasiado cool ,gafas 3d ,si se la estaba pasando de 10 , aun así había algo que no encajaban ¿En Donde Mierda se ha metido su novia?

Pues eso estaba apunto de ser contestado, Su celular sonó dejando al aire ese tonito tan pegajoso.

Through the milky my Spaceship, at the speed of light I'm gonna make it

-Señor ¿Sollux?

-zi zoy yo

-Ha habido un accidente en la carretera , en la cual su pareja se ha visto involucrada

-...

La llamada corto dejando un agrio sentimiento en el Heterecromo* , su novia tuvo un accidente y el no estuvo ahí , lo que es mas no tenia como llegar ah ,solo quedaba una persona ...

*fin llamada*

-ED

-¿Sol?

-No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces , estoy en casa de Feferi

-Ed- El nudo en la garganta que Sollux llevaba consigo empezaba a notarse . A-aradia

-...

-Tuvo un accidente

-...

*Fin llamada*

-..-..-..-..-..-..-...-..-..-..-..-..-

= Eridan

_Lo odias no tienes por que ayudarlo Ed , aparte no puedes dejar sola a FeF,_

El Hipster acomodo sus gafas y ordeno su "perfecto" cabello Negro/lila y dirgio su vista a la ojirosa , se le veia tan linda concentrada, definitivamente no iba a arriesgar su momento por ese idiota sin embargo

...

-Fef , me puedes prestar tu Laptop un rato

-Ok tomala-Sonrió siempre había sido así de dulce , Eridan tomo la laptop que era rosa como las gafas que llevaba su "mejor amiga" mera casualidad que les dos fuesen hipster ,por no decirlo

_Destino_

Si pero todos los sentimientos gays para mas adelante , tenia que ayudar al idiota de Sollux ,y la única forma de ayudarlo era con otro idiota.

**CaligulaAcuario empezo a trollear a CarcinoGenetista**

CA: ...

CG:QUE CARAJOS QUIERES GAFAPASTA DE MIERDA

CA: Karkat , aradia esta en el hospital y Sollux no puede ni pararse

CG: Y QUE TENGO QUE VER YO

CA: vvamos , no lo hagas por ese estupido piensa que aradia se esta muriendo

CG: NO TENGO AUTO ; GENIO

CA: Tu estas cerca de allí

CG: ...

**caligulaAcuario dejo de trollear a CarcinoGenetista**

-..-..-..-..-..-..-...-..-..-..-..-..-

Acaso nadie entiende que no me siento bien

El menor de los Vantas ,apago su computadora y tomo su celular, al fin y al cabo era su amigo ¿no? seria mas mierda aun ,si lo dejara solo.  
Acomodo su polera gris ,termino de atarse sus algo ya gastadas Converse* .Odiaba ser tan bajito , era demasiado difícil encontrar pantalones para el y tenia que usar ropa para niños , aparte de tener el autoestima mas baja que el propio infierno.

Y su vida por supuesto ya lo era.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-...-..-..-..-..-..-

=Gamzee

_Genial estoy saliendo con la novia de mi putisimo hermano_

El Makara se detuvo a pensar un poco ,necesitaba mas droga para evitar cualquier intento de asesinato contra cualquier pobre hombre . Así que ni corto ni perezoso decidió salir de la Pieza. Encontrándose con cierto castaño ,¿Que hace un niño aquí? ,son casi las 2 de la mañana-

-¿Estas buscando a tu mama,pequeño hijo de puta?-

-Jódete , Bastardo-Ok, era un niño muy maleducado

-KK?- El de cabello tintado se acerco tomando al "niño-maleducado" del brazo y yéndose a quien-sabe-donde .Ok, El niño es gay y va a ser violado , mierda.

-Oye ya me dijeron..sobre eso-

-Ya lo ze el idiota de Eridan te mando?

-Algo así

-...

-No se como vamos a encontrar a alguien tan estúpido como para prestarnos su auto

-Yo tampoco

La musica los obligaba a hablar alto y toda la conversacion fue escuchada por el Juggalo* ,era su oportunidad para hacer su Buena accion de el dia .  
-Yo los llevo , Bros

-Ehh? estuviste escuchando todo!-

-ez Enzerio-

-si y si-

-Entoncez Vamoz.-

-Q-que?!- El "niño" miro desconfiado al Makara- Tuve suficiente con llegar hasta aca no pienso seguir con todo esto

-..-..-..-..-..-..-...-..-..-..-..-..-

*En el Auto**5 minutos despues*

-No se como hiciste para llevarme hasta aca-

-No tengo ganaz de Dizcutir contigo KK-

-Lo siento-

Era raro muy ,raro , Gamzeee se habia pasado escuchando toda la conversacion/discusion que ocurria en el asiento de atras. Tenia que preguntar , Era ahora o nunca.

-¿Acaso ustedes salen?

-Estas drogado -

-No -  
Oh genial, habia empeorado aun mas la tension , sentia que en cualquier momento uno de los 2 iva a lanzarse para ahorcarlo. Y Eso no Iva a ser ningun milagro.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-...-..-..-..-..-..-  
*1 y media despues*

-Ya llegamos , Hermanos!

El tal "Sollux" se fue corriendo desesperado , dejando al "niño" solo ,Pero que padre tan descuidado!, Dejar a su hijo sulo en medio de la madrugada.

-¿Y tu niño,como te llamas?

-Te Importa

.Karkat!-Una chica de anteojos empezó a perseguirlo.

-Mierda,Jade.-

-Lo siento pero no hay tiempo.-Jade empezó a tirar del Brazo de Karkat ,en que lios se habran metido.

Poco a poco Gamzee perdio la vista de aquellos ojos esmeralda y carmesi , si que había sido un dia lleno de milagros.

_Al menos para el_

-..-..-..-..-..-..-...-..-..-..-..-..-

Fin de este larguisisisimo capitulo !, Disculpa si salio muy Gamkar :c es mi OTP son mi vida, y otra cosa mi headcanon de karkat es castaño oscuro :3,ah es mi primer lemmon y odio el GamVrisk pero me parecen la pareja de asesinos seriales mas perfecta . Salio muy Angst lo Siento

Diccionario :3 bien sexy.

Juggalo:Por si no lo saben son una tribu urbana precediente de estados unidos que adoran el rap underground ,llevan maquillaje con patrones de payasos y son fanaticos de Insane Clown Pose.(Gamzee y yo :D)

Heterocromia: Llevan un ojo de diferente color al otro

Converse: Publicidad encubierta naehhh xD amo esos zapatos :3

-Respondiendo Reviews

**Gorexxx**: Gracias por el apoyo ,aehh a por cierto lo de la idea : el 98% de este fic es mi vida diaria , si si lo se soy malisima con los puntos y comas pero Mejorare

**TentaculoTerapeuta** :Oww muchas gracias por haber seguido el fic ,si, si ,voy a juro por mi galletita!, Muchas gracias por dejar review.

e_e yo se que ustedes me aman OwO lo estoy vigilando  
ahora comenzamos con ta -cha-han:

¿QUe hara Gamzee ahora?  
Alternativa a -Quedarse en el hospital a esperar a Karkitty  
Alternativa b - Regresar con La Spider8itch a terminar lo que hacian  
alternativa c -¿ En donde esta Tav-Tav?

El destino de Gammyto esta en tus manos baby ;3 que la fuerza te acompañe(ok no)

Arre unicornio volador de Marijuana

Adios ! :#3


	4. En Búsqueda del Nitram

EN busqueda del Nitram

Salio super corto lo siento D:

e_e  
disculpa por la demora  
discullpas por no mandar agredicimientos :c  
disculpas por disculparme

Garry me seducio

Muchas gracias por animarte a leer este fic ,actualmente es mi unico fic y primero que tengo en el fandom de  
homestuck , la verdad me eh divertido mucho escribiendolo ,muy a pesar de mis muy pocos lectores ;_; seguire el  
fic y gracias nuevamente por leerlo :3

La duración de este fic es de aproximadamente 13 capitulos , si demasiado mucho pero me esforzare en mejorar con  
cada uno de estos pequeños textos.

Ah por cierto lo de las opciones ya no va D: con tan solo una participante :c nos quedamos flojos lo siento mucho desde ahora seguira siendo un fic normal  
Okkk si si mucha publicidad ahora comenzamos

EN busqueda del Nitram

Gracias por participar :D

Adv: Baldes Baldes ,Baldes *risa malvada* Ho ho ho ho !

Notas: cofcofgamkaritsonbitchescofcofcof

Despídanse de mi diarrea verbal e_e

** En donde esta tav-tav(?)**

Apenas empezaba a amanecer, el olor a humedad y alquitrán se encontraban invadiendo el ambiente a afueras de aquel  
hospital y en medio de todo eso, en un pequeño banquito se encontraba cierto Juggalo.

Gamzee Makara, el único que seria tan hijo de puta como para enrollarse con la persona de la cual su mejor amigo ,  
estaba enamorado. Pero vamos , no estan hijo de puta ademas ama usar esa palabra.

Pero tenia que dejarse de pensar solo en el y comenzar a preguntarse en donde esta Tavros.

Las cosas habian salido exactamente como lo habia planeado.

Vriska se encontraba envuelta en la suave sabana de color azul, abrazando una almahada que impregnaba cierto olor a  
hierbas , lo mas probable marihuana o esas cosas.

Le tomo tan solo 1 dia enrrolarse con su Drogadicto Favorito dejando de lado todas esas estupidecez que la rodeaban,  
desgraciadamente para ella esas estupidecez llevaban nombre ,pero ahora todo eso le daba igual o almenos algo  
parecido a igual.

Vriska camino hacia a la puerta , tendria que levantarse en algun momento ,no queria ver la cara de su "hermanita"  
cuando vea el "pequeño" desastre que se habiar armado en la sala. Eso seria muy peligroso , contando que acaba de  
terminar con su novia.

Aunque no esperaba encontrarse con eso

Pero lo encontró , su pequeño "Pupa" recostado en el frio suelo , nunca lo habia visto tan vulnerable , o bueno no  
tan asi , lo mas raro fue que un escalofrio en el cuerpo la recorrio , estaba ¿preocupada? .

_No eso no_

Solo estaba demostrando que si tenia alma , se agacho un poco para tomar su mano , estaba bastante helada , lo mas  
obio seria que hubiese tomado demasiado y cayo dormido ahi. Desgraciadamente no fue así , la Serket menor no tardo en  
recordar su pequeña " discusión" con el Nitram , sintió una leve punzada a la altura de su pecho de pensar que el  
estaba así por su culpa.

-Oye Tavros , Despierta- Zarandeo al castaño , nada ocurrio.

Plan a

-Aleeee, Hop- La pelinegra tomo al castaño en sus brazos a un raro estilo princesa,que termino con los dos al suelo  
,al parecer pesaba mas de lo que aparentaba.

Plan a Fallido.

...Plan b

-Levantate , Sesamo.-

Plan b , no eso tampoco funciono.

Plan c

-Oye , Gam .-

-¿Si?

-Pupa esta echo un semi-cadaver en el suelo.-

-...

-...

-Santa madre de los putisimos milagros

-¡¿Que car-

- Voy enseguida Vrisk.-

Oh wow , no esperaba esa reaccion , acababan de follar as e menos de 12 horas y le estaba hablando como sino  
huebiera pasado nada, Ese iditoa era demasiado Raro...

_y eso es lo que le hace tan especial_-pensó soltando un suspiro y una media sonrisa , sintió alivio durante unos  
momentos hasta que desvio la mirada para encontrase con el "semi-cadaver" de su pequeño Pupa

Persp. Karkat

_Duele_

Duele ver como las personas que te importan se debaten entre vivir o morir , todo por que un malparido que no se fijo  
si la luz era roja o verde.

No solo era eso , sino que tenia que ver a su mejor amigo llorando sin poder hacer nada  
, lo hacia sentir aun peor , si es que fuera posible.

Llevaba 36 llamadas perdidas ,y ahi venia otra , mejor dicho 37 sumándole a la gran cantidad de mensajes sin leer que  
le llego en el Trollian.  
Si llegaba a casa en ese momento , estaria muerto

Literalmente

Queria creerlo asi , si los insultos mataran habria muerto incluso mas veces que aquel niño de parka naranja que  
veia en la TV(oh yis publicidad a southpark xD) .  
El Hospital era muy frio ,la indiferencia de los doctores no ayudaba mucho,tan solo hacia que las horas fueran mas y  
mas lentas...

-..:-:::.._:::cofcofsoyunabarraseparadora:D-:_:-:_:_

-Ok, yo lo tomo de las piernas , y tu de los brazos.-

-Ya ;a las 1 ,2 ,3.- Ambos tomaron el "cuerpo" de Tavros ,arrastrandolo hasta el sofa mas cercano y dejaron caer el  
cuerpo sin nada de delicadeza .

-Ahora, como se supone que lo vamos a despertar.-

-¿Sigue vivo?.- Gamzee ladeo la cabeza .

-Nahhhh, no se .-

-Entonces ..., ¿vamos a por unas hamburguesas?.-

-Ya esperame .- Vriska , fue hacia al 2do piso lo mas probable seria que quisiera arreglarse un poco y deshacerse de  
sus pantunflas por unas zapatillas o algo parecido.

*Varios minutos después*

-Vamos.- Gamzee paso un brazo sobre los hombros de Vriska, acompañándola hacia "el lugar-donde-se-compra-hamburguesas" era muy raro , el nunca había tenido una cita. Lo normal era irse de putas y al dia siguiente despertar  
en quien sabe-donde.  
El camino era muy corto , haci que decidieron caminar un poco . Vriska con las manos en los bolsillos y Gamzee que  
acababa de comprar una lata de Faygo en una tienda cercana.

*Comiendo Hamburguesas*

-¿Y que van a pedir?.-

-Una Royal Burguer y una pepsicola.-

Gamzee seguia en su mundo viendo los letreros neon. Realmente le importaba un pepino comer o no , seguía preocupado  
en lo que le estaba pasando a su mejor amigo.

-Oye gamz.-  
-Aeh, yo quiero una Happy meal.-  
La empleada soltó una risita ,Era irónico ese tipo daba miedo y después venia con que quería una Happy meal, tal vez  
debería reconsiderar seguir trabajando ahí.

-¿Que juguete,desea?.-

-¿Tiene Los de Bob Toronja*?.-

-ehh, si -La Empleada saco una caja lllena de figuritas y juguetes, rebusco un buen rato hasta que al fin saco un  
pequeño muñeco color naranja para luego entregarselo al juggalo que acababa de dejar el dinero en la caja.

Vriska seguia mirando a Gamzee con cara de WTF .Ver al Juggalo jugando con un "Bob toronja" ,era demasiado  
perturbador.

-Ehh,sis* ¿estas bien?- El Juggalo se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando desde hace ya 10 minutos ,eso era muy  
raro y lo hacia sentir un tanto incomodo.

-ehh ...nada.-

Gamzee pronto se dio cuenta que su "cita" estaba mirando al pequeño juguete que llevaba entre manos .

-Ahh, esto no es mio .-

-Que quieres decir.-

-Es que TavBro colecciona estos y yo pens-No termino la frase al parecer la pelinegro le importo 2 carajos y se  
retiro del lugar echando humos-

-Oye Vrisk.-

-SE SUPONE QUE ES NUESTRA MALDITA CITA.-  
Y haci se armo la primera pelea de esta "dulce" pareja ,acompañada de la mirada atonita de las personas que se  
encontraban almorzando-desayunando.

:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:X_x.:-:_:-:_._:-

Sollux POV

Nunca se me paso por la cabeza que esperar fuera asi de jodido.  
Y lo era  
Mas teniendo un Doctor malparido que lo unico que hacia era preguntarme si iva a pagar o no.  
Dave y John estaban tratando de animar a Jade, Karka solo seguia observando su celular de cierta forma nerviosa .Yo  
sabia lo que se trae por eso decido no molestarlo y yo bueno , esperaba a que alguien saliera de esa maldita puerta.

-Señor Captor

-...

Fin POV

.-:_:_::_:_:;_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:

AL final, las cosas entre el Juggalo y la Spiderbitch fueron fe mal en peor.  
Y Seguiria poniéndose peor

-Toma a tu maldito novio y largate.-

-NO soy gay.-

-Pues follas peor que el abuelo de Eridan.-

-Eso es asqueroso.-

-Tu madre también.-

Pero al fin ambos llegaron a casa de la pelinegra, algo mas calmados . Una simple mirada fue suficiente para indicar que estaban en tregua ,ella se acerco para juntar sus labios , fue algo corto y rápido ,pero de alguna forma acabaron con la discusión anterior . En cambio a Gamzee le importaba todo una mierda queria ver a su mejor amigo .

Tomo el frió pomo de metal y tiro hacia dentro,sin esperar que recibiría un golpe en la cara,para ser exactos una botella,dejándolo totalmente inconsciente.

_-Pensé que eras mi amigo_

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_;:_:__

HUy si huy si les deje con el suspenso xD naehh .-. tecnicamente esto lo escrbio mi mejor amigo y yop xD pero mas el que yo asi que todos los fails agradescanselo a mi little bro :B que hizo todo el relleno xD . Me demore una semana haciendolo con una velocidad de 4 parrafos por dia me duele la cabeza xD lo reescribe 5 veces ycreo que quedo terrible pero aun haci gracias gracias

Oh por cierto mi headcanon de KK es de un chico castaño :B

**Vocabulario etc**

_*Bob toronja: la publicidad me esta matando D:_

_*Sis : hermano = bro ; Hermana=sis_

**Respondiendo Reviews**

**Gorexxx**: OHhhh, babeh gracias por seguir esta pequeña bazofia , Tus reviews son muy bonitos y me animan a seguir con esto eres genial . Come tus verduras ! :D

FIn (D: sin reviews)

Arre uniconrio volafdor de mariguana

adios :B


	5. El Doctor Sexy y la Bruja muerta

Cap 5 El Doctor sexy y la bruja muerta

eue hola bebes preciosos y sensuales la verdad no pensaba subir nada hasta que se me psara el dolor de cabeza(no dormir es  
ddañino para la salud .-.) pero :3 ame sus reviews .

Adv:yaoir yuri etc etc ._.

notas: Le vendi mi alma a Hussie, por lo tanto solo el fic es mio :c.

este reo que si salio largo no lo se ._.

Huy si huy si voy a hacer un culebron xd  
pd: odio el gamvrisk asi que tengalo por seguro .-. no mas o mi 2da personalidad hara una huelga :3

Capitulo 100% libre de Gamvrisk Garantizado ;3

-_:_:_:_:_:_:_

-Señor captor.-

-...-

El anciano medico hizo una seña con las manos invitando a entrar. Sollux camino con cierto desgano , tenia miedo , pero por  
otro lado queria hacer como si nada importase. Y ahi postrada en una cama de sabanas blancas, se encontraba Aradia.

Su,Aradia

Se acerco de una manera cuidadosa,observando cada uno de sus rasgos , desde sus delgadas cejas hasta sus carnosos labios,lo  
unico que faltaba era ese nose-que que tenian todas las personas.

_Le faltaba , Vida_

Un espasmo recorrio su columna vertebral, no queria pensarlo,y al mismo tiempo deseaba saber que estaba pasando. No lo dudo  
mucho , se dio una vuelta para encontrarse con la misma mirada cansina del matasanos.

-¿Que le pasa-Una crisis nerviosa hizo click en su cerebro-QUE CARAJOS LE PASA, POR QUE NO SE LEVANTA.-

-Calmese.-

-COMO MIERDA QUIERE QUE ME CALME.-

-No puedo explicarle si sigue alterándose.-

-...-

-Ella..., sobrevivió.-

Sintio una tranquilidad enorme , incluso había pensado en ir a comer helados y miel saliendo de aquel hospital. Extrañaba  
mucho pasar el tiempo con ella y escuchar sus cosas sobre muertes y demonios.

_Recordar es hermoso , lo malo es que son solo _  
_eso, recuerdos_

-Sin embargo...-

_Y esas malditas palabras._

-Esta en coma.-

_Esas malditas, palabras llegaron._

-_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

La sala de al costado, también se encontraba ocupada pero esta vez de un tipo algo mas mayor , Llebava la cara totalmente  
vendada, casi irreconocible. Al costado de la cama , solo había una enfermera de ojos lila y cabello rubio corto, era  
bastante guapa ,aunque parecía ebria.

Mas bien dicho no parecía , estaba totalmente ebria y algo cabreada,tecleaba rapidamente su "celular de ultimo modelo"(jajaj  
se lo robo xd) .  
-Idiota Shtridershh.-Soltó el móvil toscamente en la mesita , produciendo unn fuerte sonido que aturdiría a cualquiera ,  
contando al paciente de la cara vendada,"No debo beber en mi trabajo" pensó para si , aunque ya de por si sabia que no  
prometia nada.  
El alcohol era tanto que no se dio ni la mas mínima cuenta que el "caravendada" acababa de despertarse .

-¿ en donde estoy ?.-

-Aehg usshhtedd a tenido un acshidente y shu cara esta esha mierda .-

-No sea hija de puta , y hable en español*-

-Ohsh el niñito de papi eshta moleshtosh.-La enfermera tomo su cartera y saco un espejito rosa con forma de gato.-Pueshh  
mireshe eshtupidosh.-

- A-El paciente tomo nerviosamente el pequeño espejo aterrándose con el reflejo de si mismo , no solo estaba  
asustado por como le deberia quedar el rostro, si no porque la cara le ardia y punzaba demasiado.

-Ahorash me Creesh.-Rio desmesuradamente.- Shu Padresh me envio eshto . rebusco aun mas su cartera y saco un par de  
cigarillos, una *pipa y una bolsa de *cannibis , al parecer su padre no era tan estupido.-Oh por shiertosh me fume unosh  
cuantosh , ashi que te aguantash , caravendada.-

-Me llamo Gamzee y créeme hija de perra no es nada bueno ni para ti , ni para mi , que me jodas.-Tomo las cosas que estaban  
en las finas manos de la enfermera , ¿hace cuanto que no fumaba uno de estos ? , ni el mismo lo recuerda pero que mas da, era  
la salida mas rapida a esque pudiera recordar algo.

-Sis, Tienes un encendedor.-

-¿Eshpera, vas a fumarte esha mierda?-

-Si.-

-Aun llevash lash Vendash en la carash, eshtupido.-

-Sacalas.-Respondió secamente , esa chica lo estaba jodiendo y nadie jode a gamzee makara, nadie.

-Jope !, a mi tu no me mandash y no piensho ensushiarme lash manosh con tu shangre de perdedor.-

-Si no lo haces tu hija de perra -Empezó a desvendar de una manera grotesca y violenta .- LO haré Yo Solo-

-Mierdash me van deshcontarsh .-Trato inútilmente de parar a las ágiles manos de Gamzee, mas no sirvió de nada . El joven  
drogadicto , completo su cometido y por muy contrario de lo que esperaban ambos. En su rostro desmaquillado solo habian tres  
finas cicatrices , al parecer el dinero si arregla algunas cosas.

-OHhhh,Guaposhhh.-La enfermera se acerco de manera seductora hacia el menor.

- A la mierda .- La aparto , no tenia ganas de sexo , por ahora , se conformaría con una buena cantidad de narcoticos y  
cigarrillos.

-:_:_:_:_._:_Soy una barra separadora :3_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Un grito estremecedor invadio hasta el ultimo pasillo de aquel hospital,no era cualquier grito era de esos que uno hacia una  
sola vez en su vida, uno que terminaba de una manera triste ,como una flor que se izo y empezo a marchitarse.

No la habia perdido del todo , pero se sentía así ,su cuerpo era gélido, sus parpados probablemente no se abrirían .  
Tendría que conformarse con la vaga esperanza de que ella abriera sus ojos, que le dijera que lo queria y sentir su abrazo  
cálido.

Y ahora estaba ahi con el , conectada a un respirador artificial , con inyecciones y una maquina que hacia bombear su corazón  
seguridad podría afirmar que mas de una vez se la quedaría observando sin poder hacer soporto mas cayo  
rendido al suelo y empezó a llorar .

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_._

-Destino?

-Tus ojos

-...

-Digo Londres, Inglaterra.

-¿Cuantos Pasajes ?

-Solo 2 yo y mi hermano.-  
La señorita de la caja, recogio el dinero y tomo dos boletos , los dejo caer suaemente en el mostrador, Rufioh los agarro  
rapidamente .

-El avion sale en 2 horas .-

_Esta bien:-Rufioh sonrió.

Camino a paso rápido hacia su hermano menor , aun le parecia extraño;su "hermanito" nunca le había gustado los viajes. Pero si  
su pequeño Tav-Tav era feliz , el cambien lo seria.

-No te vez muy animado.- Acaricio la cabeza del menor arruinando su Mohawk "perfecto".

-Vete al demonio.-Rufioh se lo quedo mirando un rato , nunca su "retoñito" habia usado esas palabras , mas no lo tomo en  
cuenta .  
Rufio esperaba tranquilamente en la sala de espera mientras observaba todos los infomerciales, totalmente lo contrario a  
Tavros que golpeaba el suelo frenéticamente con la suela de sus zapatos.

_Payaso de mierda_

:_:_:_:::::::::::_::::_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_

*2 horas despues *  
-Honk , honk , honk.-

-Habla en eshpañol.-

-Honk honk.-

_¿Entonshesh eresh un payashos?

-Algo Asi cariño.-

-Oh graciash .- Roxy pronuncio melosamente cerca de la oreja del Makara.

-No te lo digo a ti Zorra , se lo digo a la chica de ahi.-Señalo aun ancianito que era nada mas ni nada menos que el Doctor  
principal.

-Perdon.-El Licensiado, bajo sus lentes ligeramentes al notar que su subordinada tenia medio cuerpo en la camilla del menor,  
eso significaba ¡RECORTE DE SUELDO! Sonrió para si , hasta que vio la sonrisa de violador que le dedicaba el paciente.

-¿Señor Makara?-

-Lo que usted quiera cariño.-

-...-

-Shorra de mierda el era miosh .-

El Medico suspiro resignandose al apodo de "zorra de mierda " y "cariño" ,Solo era una persona normal ¡Un pobre ancianito !.  
_"Solo faltan 6 meses mas, y eres libre"_ pensó y se conformo con seguir.

-Ya puede irse , lo hemos dado de alta.-

-Pero que fria eres amor , .-

-Eresh una robahombresh .-

-Usted esta despedida.-

-Ughhh.-

-¿Tienes planes para mañana , bebe?.-Gamzee apoyo su brazo en uno de los hombros del ya bastante perturbado doctor.

-Roxy sacalo por el amor a Dios antes de que cometa un asesinato.-

-No me jodash tu me deshpediste.-

-Te Contrato , ¡solo sacalo!.-

-OKi.- Dio un guiño coqueto y llevo a Gamzee hacia la puerta de empujo y Le cerro la puerta en la cara  
afortunadamente , pudo escquivar el portazo que definitavamente le iba quitar media Nariz.  
Ahora tan solo le invadian unas cuantas preguntas ¿Como mierda llego aqui?¿QUien Le dejo la cara echa mierda? y la mas  
importante ¿Que dia estamos?.

Bueno no tardo mucho en encontrar aun niño que estava de espaldas y a su costado un pelinegro que era definitivamente mas  
mayor, Ambos llevaban uniforme , por lo que deducio que se trataban de unos estudiantes. Camino a paso rapido y saludo al mas  
cercano.

-Hola pequeños Bros!

Ambos se voltearon , y Gamzee rápidamente reconoció a uno . Era ese niño Karkat que iva a ser violado ¡Pobre niño!. Y al  
otro juro a verlo visto en casa de Dave Strider o también cabía la posibilidad que los narcoticos le ayan jugado una ilusion.

-H-hola Gamzee, mi nombre es John , Soy el amigo de Dave-Sonrio , aunque tenia una mirada bastante triste.

-Hola, JohnBro .- Ambos estrecharon las manos en froma de saludo.

-...-

-Little Bro!*.-

- ¿Quien eres?-

-Soy Gamzee.-

-El payaso de mierda ese.-

-No soy un payaso.-  
Esta vez Gamzee Escudriño mas en la apariencia del "niño" , lo que lo dejo un tanto preocupado. Llevaba unas ojeras enormes y  
los ojos hinchados. Lo que el no noto fue que el menor hizo lo mismo y lo primero que noto aparte de que llevaba la cara  
descubierta ,fueron las 3 cicatrices que se asomaban.

-Aparte de Payaso eres sádico.-

-NO digas eso KArkat.-John intervino

-Cayate Egderp.-

Ambos terminaron dejando a Gamzee de lado ,algo que no podía dejar pasar pero sin embargo paso . Ese par en cualquier momento  
se iva a agarrar a golpes , prefirio ir a por una gaseosa y regresar dentro de un rato.

Oh claro pero no se espero que la anciana se demorara 1 y media en encontrar , sus preciadas aun que cuando regresara tendría que ser usado como apoyo emocional por parte de unos 4 chicos.

* * *

Mi teclado esta malogrado y apenas tenia tiempo para las correcciones pero ahí va :V o otra cosa gamzee tiene muy mal gusto :I y para los creen que va a ver gamkar lo siento pero no ,aunque no lo descarto del todo ;)

Little Bro*= gamzee habla en ingles cuando esta medio drogado

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Pinsel D34CM43 T**: Oh babeh! Erees tan genial :V amodore tu review , *_* , eue por cierto tengo 11 asi que soy una criaturita y muy malvada xD.

**GOREXXX**: Gracias gracias gracias gracias , no puedo creer que sigas leyendo mi fic eres tan AWESOME , *regala galletita* , :3 muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aca . Besos y abrazos ;D

**Muchas gracias por todo :D**

Ahi los dejo me quieren correr D: y quería subirlo hoy . :3 por que soy un shinigami y subo 2 capis en un solo dia .-.

creo que salio medio larguete :P o salio mas corto?

Sugerencias reviews, amenazas de muerte , peluchitos :3 todo es bien recibido

Coma sus verduras.

Adios :D


	6. Gamzee tiene mucho instinto maternal

HOla bebes sensuales y abrazables , querian que me vaya y los deje solitos !

pues no

yo llegue acá después de que me drogaran y me mandaran a un campamento evangelista(segun mi madre la llamada de Deox) oshea y yo me quede con cara de carajos xD

Disculpen la demora Q_Q eh estado demasiado presionada últimamente .

Creen que ser friendzoneado es dificil ; Lo dificil es friendzonear a aalguien :c

Okey muy aparte de eso... Estuve luchando contra mis 2 personalidades que...

muy simple

Mi 1 yo

quiere un gamtav

Mi 2 yo

quiere un gamkar y un tavrisk

Mi 3 yo

No quiere que sean felices y va a poner a una Mary sue(maldita)

y despues de una larga ,muy larga decidimos que...

*suspenso*

tan tan tan!

*cha cha chan!*

*triliriliri*

Que vamos a comprar mas helado por que hace mucho calor .

*Eso no es todo *

*musica cutre de suspenso*(Españolismo mode on )( tener una mejor amiga española deja secuelas en el buen sentido ;I)

*Tintin tint*

Que vamos a matar a mi 3 yo porque , ODIO A Las mary sues(yo 1 y yo 2)

Demasiado Spam lo siento .-.

Ok aclaro otras cosas bebes hermosos , lo que ustedes no sabian esque esto es un Flashback JAjJOAJAOJAOJAO *inserte su risa malvada aqui* ejem...digo Ho ho ho !

En el Proximo del próximo cap comienza la *verdadera* historia eue . Hasta ahora eh disfrutado un mogollón haciendo el fic .-. Y lo que no sabian ustedes es que...

Hay Demasiada publicidad

ok ahora si(lo siento necesitaba decirlo)

Adv : .-. Las drogas son malas

Notas : bob esponja es sensual por que es judio (?)

(me olvide de decirles que gamzee perdio la memoria por la botella asesina)

No les arruinare mas la tarde, dia, o universo alterno en donde Andrew hussie es mi hijo ectobiologico *U* yo lo se el me ama.

_te amé entonces, te amo ahora_

_No me dejes con la lengua atada_

_no me digas adiós con la mano_

*Spiderbitch*

Un Sonido fuerte resonó , Un charco de sangre se resbalaba hacia la acera en medio de pedacitos de vidrio . A lo que la silueta del pequeño Nitram se alejaba entrar sollozos .

Y empezo a conectar las cosas de poco en poco , : Los habia visto haciendo...cosas y se quedo dormido de tanto esperarla .

Dejo al malherido Juggalo desangrándose por aqui y por alla ¡ Que gamzee ni que carajos !

La joven Serket aprovecho que era temprano y nadie pasaba por la calle para darse un suspiro y hacer que su cerebro hiciera "click" . Ese pequeño bastardo la habia dejado con la lengua atada . Y eso era incluso mas mierdero de lo que había pasado en los últimos días(acaso estos enanos no van a la escuela :I)

Estaba enamorada de su "juguete"

Queria tragarse todo su orgullo , e irse correr por el castaño ,Mas Sus piernas seguían inmóviles , al estilo de un paso lunar,daba varios pasos y regresaba al punto de inicio . Dio vueltas alrededor hasta que se topo con un bulto.

- Ah mierda el payaso estúpido .-

Le dio una ligera patadita esperando un insulto

_Silencio_

-...

Rebusco entre los bolsillos de sus shorts ,hasta sentir a su Viejo amigo, su celular. Desde cuando lo tenia 13, 14 , 15 ¿Quien lo sabe? Reviso en su agenda de contactos , hasta divisar el titulo de "hospitalucho" La ultima vez que llamo a ese numero fue cuando intento asesinar a alguien-que-prefiero-norecordar-por-que-no-soy-una-arrastrada.

-Oh, Señorita Serket! Que puedo hacer por mi cliente numero 1 .

-Formalidades ,Jake-

-Lo siento -

-Si si eso y tengo otro muerto por aqui .

-Entiendo.-Suspiro al otro lado de la llamada.-Enserio es necesario tener que hacer esto todos los dias-

-Ayer no te dije nada -

-como sea ahora mando a alguien .-

La otra linea corto, y La pelinega devolvio el celular hacia su bolsillo

Problema 1 resuelto- Penso

Gamzee Persp.

El Juggalo acaba de salir de la tienda de chuches(ya dije españolismo mode on !) con una faygo en la mano y dos Pepsicola(amo esa pareja pero en mi pais le decimos asi a las latitas de pepsi) de la mano . Ni idea de lo que tome el pequeño antisocial y supuso que la influencia egderp AH1N1 ya le había picado , por tanto debía amar las pepsicolas.

_Hey Pequeños bros , traje unos putisimos refrescos para ust-

_Mal momento_

-...-

Ambos estaban alrededor de ese tal Sollux. Si ese tio que andaba con gafas 3D , como otro poser mas. Pero no era tiempo de comentarios estupidos . El silencio paso de ser tranquilo a ser tenebroso y angustiante, cosa que afectaba mucho a sus nervios.

Pero el Gamzee Normal , el gamzee drogado y el gamzee sobrio . Estaban luchando entre si .Dejando caer lo mas inteligente que le permitieron al Makara.

-¿Que , Quien ha muerto?- Ladeo la cabeza

- No , ha muerto nadie , no ha muerto nadie, no ha muerto nadie, no ha muerto nadie.-Sollux se altero ... demasiado

Las miradas asesinas del Egbert y el Vantas dejaron en claro una cosa : Matarian a gamzee una vez despues de calmar a Sollux ,, pero antes de matarlo lo clonarían y lo volverían a matar.

Gamzee trago saliva , genial ahora tendría que lidiar con 2 pequeños asesinos en serie . contando con que se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar

o no?

o si?

**o PORQUE MEJOR MATABA A TODOS Y VIOLABA SUS CADAVEREs ?**

Sacudió su cabeza ante esa idea , decidió algo a un mas inteligente quedarse a mirar lo que pasaba como si fuera una salita de cine a lo que terminaba con su lata de faygo. No se dio ni la mas minima idea de lo que sucedia sino hasta que el heterocromo le hizo una propuesta un tanto extraña.

-Me das un Abrazo?

-eghh.-Miro al menor de arriba a abajo, No estaba del todo mal , Abrazar a un chico no lo hacia menos heteroflexible.- Esta bien.-

Se acomodo en la silla de plastico reflexionando sobre el presupesto de ese hospitalucho-clinicucho , definitavimente Papa Makara(xD jaoajoa) no lo habia dejado ahi eso era una obra definitiva de :

Los PAyasos Siniestros

Da igual es lo mismo , Salio de sus pensamientos en el instante que sintió su polera húmeda y los brazos del de mechas rubias abrazándolo.

-Mami ayudame -Era difícil entenderlo el pobre se atragantaba con su propio llanto.-

Ok, gamzee empezo a desconfiar que era el único drogadicto de todo este Pueblucho-cuidad ¡Tenia Competencia, Genial! ¿espera eso es bueno o malo?

Juro por un momento ver reir al Mas bajito de todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

El fin del mundo esta cerca -Pensó.

-Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.-

-Que pasa hijo-

-Te amo , no me dejes.-

-Yo también cariño , pero el incesto es malo.-

Sollux estrujo aun mas a gamzee, John cerro los ojos eso era demasiado _Homosexual_ para sus ojos virgenes Y karkat , el bueno , empezaría a ser mas distante con su mejor amigo.

-...-

Una pelinegra , se encontraba en frente de todos ellos acomodándose los lentes . tenia ambas manos cruzadas mirando de lo mas asqueada la escenita .

-Ok , yo vengo aca y tu estas embarazando al primero que se te cruce , Gamz hay veces pienso que eres demasiado gay.-

-No soy gay , soy heteroflexible y el es mi hijo .-

-Mami dile a la señora homofobica que se vaya!.-

Esta vez el semblante serio de la Ojizul cambio a un POkerface que compartía con los demas "espectadores" , A sollux realmente le habia afectado lo de Aridia y habia perdido totalmente el juicio.

-Te espero en la salida. Ok-

-LALALLALALALALALl.- Sollux se tapo los oídos tarareando una canción incomprensible , el ambiente se estaba tomando demasiado … ¿gay?(no es por ofender sino que tengo complejo Egbert ;I) ¿raro? ¿dañino para mentes sensibles y susceptibles a la esquizofrenia como esta narradora loca?.

-¿Te conozco de algo?.-

-Aeh , si

-Nombre .-

-Vriska Serket.-

-No ni las minima idea hija de perra – Gamzee sonrió y seguía en su mundo de colores (ya ven las drogas son malas niños ;C) .

Vriska se acerco al cuatroojos y al intentofallidodeemo , susurrándoles un par de cosas a lo que ambos asintieron.

-…

-…

-Es Espartaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.-La Mayor Grito

Los karkat y John sujetaron a sollux , y vriska tomo a gamzee . Seguido de eso sollux empezó a tener una crisis nerviosa , si alguien no se lo llevaba rápido iba a correr lentes en este lugar*insertemusicacutreaqui*

*varios minutos de gamzee y sus paranoias*

-Eres una persona insensible, me quitaste mi familia mi hogar .-Hizo gamzee al mas puro estilo de novela de bufo y lo hizo sentarse en el banquito que estaba ahí.

-Espera espera espera-

-…-

-Mira, lo que sucede aquí es que…

*Mas minutos después a lo que a gamzee se le iba bajando su efecto arcoíris a uno mas normal*

-Y eso fue lo que paso-

-…-

-No me vas a insultar ni nada-

- En donde esta tavbro-

-…-

-…-

Y asi siguieron un buen tiempo

* * *

Un rubio hacia su entrada triunfal hacia la sala de espera de el hospital-clínica " Jakes corp. " acababa de terminar las clases y el como buen alumno que era *notese la ironia* , se quedo un rato mas para tomarse fotos sexys en el gimnasio , ya que eso era lo suficientemente cool para su tumblr.

-Ya deberían tener pensado en que esquina van a vender chicles, retrasados , el profe de matemáticas no deja de preguntarme en donde carajos están.-

-No es momento para tus mariconadas , Strider.

-Como sea-Se arreglo el pelo-¿En donde esta Soll?

- Le dio una crisis depresiva y amenaza con suicidarse- Esta vez karkat lo dijo con cierto aire de triztesa, algo andaba mal.

-¿me perdí de algo interesante?-

-No tengo tiempo para eso , solo quiero irme de aca-Resoplo- Oye tienes espacio en tu casa .-

-¿Que insinúas?

- Todo a su tiempo strider- El semblante del Ojirrojo se torno aun mas sombrio , parecía una conversación entre mafiosos que planeaban un nuevo atraco.

-Deberias quedarte en casa de Eridan, El ama a los animales.- El Rubio rio un poco ante esa idea , conocía a eridan mejor que a nadie( ya saben hipsters x poser = felicidad)( en este fic Karkat y eridan fueron mejores amigo ahora solo son amigos distantes)

-…- Karkat lo miro aun peor , si no lo detenían ahora terminaría diciendo 232423423423423 insultos en 34 idiomas , incluidos hebreo , alemán e idioma vaca .

- Ok, calmate esos humos , El idiota de Dirk se ha ido por ahí ofreciendo sus servicios sexuales supongo que puedes quedarte a dormir en su cama.-

- -ughhh-

-O el sofá.-

-Lo que sea.-

-Si , si como no ya me quiero ir en donde esta papanatas(aka idiota en mi país) –Tosio-Cof cof, digo John-

-Enfermeria, sala B ,3 piso –Una guapa enfermera rubia le dio un guiño al mas cool de los 2 .-

Dave se volteo para poder apreciar mas a la joven enfermera que se alejaba, Karkat sabia que lo que venía eran los terribles comentarios y fantasias sexuales de su "amigo " hizo paso rápido ,no quería perder su inocencia (si es que le queda) aun mas.

- Viste sus piernas son tan blah blan blah, blah wow me gustaría , blah,blah,blah ,pero que gran ,blah,blah,blah-

Pero el Fantabuloso(xD) Strider logro tomarle alcanze y despotricar sus comentarios nada inocentes , el mas bajo estaba rogando por encotrase con Sollux y Papanatas Junior(asdkaskdkas)

Y asi siguió un largo camino hasta el 3 el ascensor estaba malogrado , y tuvieron que subir las escaleras . Sin contar que Dave no desperdiciaba admirar a tanta mujer se le cruze.

*Al otro lado del mundo chan chan chan*

El aeropuerto estaba repleto, y eso era lo normal , puesto que el fin de año estaba cerca y todo el mundo andaba "vacacionando" , y otros como Tavros solo querían ver cosas nuevas, Olvidarse de todo lo que se había aferrado .

- El Avion que parte a ,Inglaterra, Londres , de las 18;30 pm Parte en 10 minutos-La voz del Megafono se escucho en todo el lugar.

-Vamos , Tav-tav-

- Te sigo.-

Rufioh andaba a paso tranquilo , con una sonrisa de idiota , amaba viajar , y para el eso ero lo mas normal del mundo. Cogió ambas maletas ¡Su hermanito podría romperse una hernia! Pero ahora al que se lo rompería la hernia seria a el.

Al contrario del Mayor ;Tavros, andaba nervioso, realmente había sido una buena decisión ir a su casa gritar como alma que se lleva el diablo que quería largarse , y como dijo se largo , no solo de ahí , si no de su país , y de todo lo que lo rodeaba.

A cada paso recordaba todo y quería volver, volver y hacer que nada paso . Pero para eso fue tarde acaba de pisar el acabado metalico que acompañaba el gran avión , ese sonido fue como una bala que lo mataría socialmente hablando y a la vez lo haría renacer como un , Nuevo Tavros.

Se acomodo en un de los asientos de atrás , cerca de la ventana y el baño ( tavros es un poco de débil a las alturas :I) , Acomodo sus cosas , Y saco una libreta con el sello de un unicornio , una bolsa de gomitas , marcadores y robo-pidioprestado el Mp4 de su hermano para ver "My Little caballo la magia de la amistad" ( ya saben la publicidad es mala :V) . Tomo sus audiófonos y se los un tanto angustiado , el opening empezó a oírse y todas las viejas chismosas voltearon a ver al ojiverde.

Este también seria un viaje largo muy largo.

* * *

Ya saben me gusta decir largo muy largo, xD adaksdasjdk salio largo yo creo que si. Oh si quieren erisol? Puedo ponerlo pues creo que eridan se merce mas amor y necesita aparecer mas . Oh por cierto las esenas raras me las invente yo y mi masoomenosamigaquemegustaperoledigohermanayesmuysepsi:3 *A* la amo . xD

Review Tortazos, galletaas,amenazas de muerte , sugerencias, isultos todito es bien aceptado soy media sadomaso ;U.

A ver quien me adivina la canción del principio jajajasojasoasjo nadie lo hará muajajaja.

Respondiendo Reviews

Yun-Beilschmidt :

Oh baby ; 3 gracias infinitas ;3 me anima mucho saber que alguien lee mis espasmos mentales xD, gracias por el review come tus verduras, no fumes, y vamos a comer galletitas de chocolates y chispitas .

Pinsel D34CM43 T : Oh god i thing iam blushing * xD amo tus comentarios , me hacen sentir eshpeshial *A* , Mcuahs gracias por haberlo seguido taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto tiempo , eres tan cuuul (se que se escribe cool pero me suena mas bonito) XD Ama, come pudin , y shipea todo lo que veas

Gracias por leer

Y por cierto

Prefieren ¡gamkar o Gamtav? (no voy a hacer shota entienden no, en ambos casos tendre que extender mas el fic :I) Erisol? Arasol?

Hasta otra

(pst me olvide decir eso en el próximo cap , solo me dedicare a karkitty que deje su vidilla muy inconclusa)


	7. karkat ya no es Gordito

Yo y mis títulos fumados :I

Hola gente sexy, :I viva la independencia ¡

Digo eh WtF xD

.-. Ahora si me explico

Al principio decidi por un gamtav pero, mis malas influencias (Maldita zorra 1 y bebe princeso, si es un princeso, el prínceso de los conejos verde invisibles ) me trastornaron. La actual *yo se encuentra golpeándose con la messa frenéticamente x_x

Por que?

Pues simple

Hussie es una zorra sin sentimientos;-;

Y esto es un vil plan para que Gamzee venda sus faygo bambas al increíble precio de 500 boondolares ¡Quien Compra¡?

-_ no me gusta escribir de mis pensamientos fumados .

Asi que esto comienza Asi:

Adv : .-. mueran pium pium pium

Notas: cofcofparalosquenolorecuerdangamzeecometionecrofiliaconelcadaverdetavtavohmaigaD:cofcof

Quiero un omellete de huevo y queso

:3 PERDON POR LOS horrores ortograficos estoy sin mouse me lo han robado :I

Oh algo importante creo… esto es algo asi como el diario de karkat bien , siisis muygay pero asi es :D

* * *

_La inocencia nunca dura para siempre,_  
_Despiértame para cuando septiembre termine,_  
_Como mis padres que vienen para irse y volver_  
_Siete años han ido tan rápido._

Y bien esto Empieza 18 años antes , No quiero hacer un principio por que ni yo mismo puedo decirte vida ¿ Vamos en Algo?

Fui el Segundo hijo Biológico de mi "padre" , si , si , Notese las comillas . Mi mama en ese entonces era muy joven supongo que debió ser muy Hermosa . No creo que aya sacado la cara de mierda de mi padre.

Mi hermano mayor , Krankl, tenia 10 años. Si ahora yo me siento como un bastardo , le arruine la vida . Pero al fin y al cabo era un bebe ; Un bebe no necesita preocuparse de nada ; creo que lo hace lindo de alguna forma.

Pasaron unos meses , a mi Mama le diagnosticaron Cancer de las sangre; Leuzemia .

No sabia ni sostenerme solo y ella se fue.

En Aquel tiempo, todo era un mundillo perfecto, no era consciente de nada . Pero Llege a la escuela y mi tranquilidad se fue al carajo .

-¿Y tu Mami?

Eso era lo único que sabían decir esos niños de mierda. Era el "niño sin mami"

Kranki como buen hermano mayor , Recalco el SARCASMO ¿Bien? Sigo, Se dedico su maldita existencia a sermonearme de todo.

Pero mi tortura empezaría a llegar.

Kranki y yo estábamos en la sala , peleando a muerte por el control remoto era hora de " HakunaMatata Shore" y la "rata Mickey " Obio yo que soy una persona superior lo mande a la mierda.

( Conciencia: Karkat sabes que no fue haci , te quedaste llorando por que Kranki era mucho mayor que tu y te daba miedo LoL) ( Kranki , El señor de los cangrejos :V )

Voz de mierda

En fin . Como Kranki me había masacrado a golpes *snif* *snif* (conciensa : No es verdad 7_7) me quede en mi caja de juguetes . Tenia una sorprendente colección de La casa de Bar- *Ejem* digo Las aventura de "Action Mango" recuerdo que me gustaba oir el timbre , era una campanita como esas que salen en las panaderías .

Me daba hambre

*15 minutos después, Karkat fue a alimentarse disculpen las molestias*

Lo que vi fue la silueta de una mujer, rubia , castaña, pelirroja , al carajo esa vieja se pinta el cabello todos los malditos días de su vida. Y como si no fuera suficiente soportar a una desconocida , Mi "papa" la llevaba del brazo .

-Niños , ella es Marie

-…-

-Señola cabello de paja :D

Me miro de una forma terrible si , esa zorra de cuarta me quería muerto . Kranki Se guardo sus sermones y discursos , Hizo como si no hubiera escuchado eso.

-ehhhh, … Que lindos niños

Saco algo de su gran bolso rojo,Regalos uno amarilo con cangrejos y otro de un aburrido color aluminio , me enteraría después que eran : cajitas con chocolate y una caja que llevaba el logo de unas gafas y el fondo amarillo ( Las DC de Bro Strider . corp.)

Por el empaque llegue a la conclusión de que el amarillo y cangrejos era mio . El de color aluminio se lo dio obviamente a Kranki.

Un rato después Volvio a sonar la campanilla.

Ahora se por que la odio tanto .

-Holiwis , Mi nombre es Nepeta

Creo que en ese momento era mucho mas linda que ahora. Su cabello era mas bonito y no era tan "no soy gorda estoy en crecimiento" ni se hacia la victima y se iba a llorar por cualquier mierda .

Supongo que fue mi primer amor platónico.

Y todo fue feliz por un tiempo mas, Al costado de mi casa , se acababa de mudar un tal Eridan , Mi primer mejor amigo

Creo que son demasiados "primer" ¿verdad?

Fue una semana antes de mi cumpleaños numero 6 , Me obligaron a usar un smoking , Según Eridan me hacia ver el trasero grande y no combinaba con mis ojos . Y yo era un "pendejito" no entendí ni un carajo .

Me llevaron a la fuerza hacia una iglesia, 2 horas de blah blah blah . Realmente siempre me a gustado cantar canciones de coro y esas mariconadas , pero oir amor esto el amor aquello .

Me pase todo ese rato jugando con Eridan , mi "papa" y el de el eran socios ,lo único que no era normal es que mi viejo no estaba ahí, ni sentado,estaba parado como un idiota en el frente de todos.

Una Abuelita menopausica , me detuvo a lo que eridan se escondio en el baño posterior . La Anciana me llevo hacia uno de los bancos , al costado de Nepeta.

La salude y no me dijo nada, solo sonrio . Kranki no estuvo ahí para sus sermones , lo vi discutir con "papa" días antes .

Me *cofcof* ruborize *cofcof*

Seguía sin entender nada

Esa tal Zorra Rubia , Marie entro al puro ENTRADA TRIUNFAL acompañada de fuertes campanadas, vuelvo a decirlo odio las campanas. Todo el mundo se paro a aplaudirle , yo seguía con cara WTF , seguía sentado pero Nepeta me hizo un ademan raro con la mano y yo feliz me pare.

-Entonces usted acepta a balh blah blah

El sacerdote hablaba aun mas aburrido que Kranki , asi que hize la ley de "que le den" quiero decir que no me importo.

Despues Intercambiaron anillos , y decían "acepto" "acepto que esto " "acepto que el otro"

Y mis ojos vieron lo que no quería ver.

Estaban Besandose…

Por las pocas clases que llevaba con kranki de que "el porno es malo " eso significaban ¿Qué se amaban?

Okey,lo tomo así

Pero se supone que mi " papa " ama a mi mama . Yo era un niño y quería que eso fuera una pesadilla , era pequeño no comprendia muchas cosas , tuve que madurar rápido .

Al dia Siguiente de escuchar muchos ruidos raros.

*Karkat se pone nervioso*

*KK se calma :3*

Me llevaron a una "Terapia Familiar" no se de donde saca dinero , Que yo sepa se pasa todo los días en la oficina firmando papeles estúpidos, sobre números largos , como el prefiere decirle Arbitrios.

Marie, Mando nuestra economía a la mierda , Dias después un Taxi amarillo se estaciono, en la puerta.

De el salio la misma chica con la que soñé tener un final feliz,Nepeta.

Y Se unió a Nuestra "Terapia Familiar"

¿Es normal que te digan un dia, Que una completa extraña sea tu nueva "mami" y la otra que le sigue es tu "hermanita"?

No , no es normal

Mi cumpleaños fue una porqueria, La vieja de mierda trajo a su harem de zorras , Aunque no era tan malas conmigo me traían cosas .

Me aburri haci que me fui hacia la casa de Eridan, cuando lo encontré en medio de la calle , a lo mejor el también se aburrio y quiso venir . no discutimos mas y fuimos a jugar a su casa con nuestros *Action Mango* solo que el tenia un *Aqua Mango* .

Cuando regrese eran las 1 am, quede hacer una pijamada con Eridan , Pero había olvidado mi Pijama . Por cierto Esa Pijama era la que mi mama había comprado mucho antes de que naciera yo.

Siempre eh llevado un par de llaves , colgadas de mi cuello a modo de collar , claro , Idea de Marie por tratarme como un perro .

Abri La puerta , escuche los ronquidos de esa mujer , si ronca y mucho , para mi mala suerte ellos están en el 1 piso y yo y mi hermano en el 2

Trate de no hacer ruido , no quería tener que lidiar con mi viejo y su zorra ¿Ok?

Entre a mi cuarto, y saque la Pijama . Estaba apunto de salir cuando un noseque me llevo hacia la ventana. Subi al Banquito y observe el patio , Kranki corriendo con unas maletas .

Reconozco no lo odio, pero debio haberme llevado con el .

Hay veces nos visita en casa, son muy raras pero es algo .

No Quise Acusarlo de nada, perdería mi tiempo .

Tuve que haberlo echo.

Mi "papa" cambio totalmente su forma de ser . De eso solo se dedica a vigilarme, puedo jurar que hay una cámara en mi cuarto.

Marie , me echo la culpa, de todo-

Nepeta , Siempre sonreía y me decía cosas felices

Creo que Cada dia. Me hacia mas feliz ,casi siempre estaba con ella. Eso afecto mucho a lo mio y Eridan , fuimos distanciándonos pero seguíamos siendo "mejores amigos"

Seguia siendo un "pendejo Feliz"

Un pendejo Feliz , que se le ocurre declarase a su medio hermana mayor en medio de la vista de sus padres.

La mandaron a Estudiar al extranjero con la excusa de queremos "un futuro mejor" y ami pues a Psiquiatria.

Todo muy normal

Para los 7 años, engorde demasiado , Desde quedarme sin "hermanos" deje de salir, deje de hablar con Eridan, Me pasaba el dia en mi cuarto, Viendo anime Shojo.

Recalco no soy Otaku.

Si nadie me ama , al menos puedo ver personas amándose.

Suena Cursi pero me gustaría decir que es asi

Ok, Era el antisocial,el gordo, el raro. Si Podria decirse que asi fue mi paso por la primaria.

No tuve ningún amigo hasta 5 primaria

Era hora de recreo siempre me había quedado solo a comer .

Eridan era un grado mayor que yo, dejamos de ser "mejores amigos " a ser "amigos" no nos habíamos distanciado del todo . El y yo compartíamos complejo antisocial.

Estaba comiendo otra bolsa de *galletas y chips BeetyCrocker* Hasta que un pelinegro cayo encima de mi gran estomago, muchos lo usaban como amortiguador. Mis Galletas quedaron esparcidas por ahí . Eridan y El otro seguían discutiendo, quien sabe de que, lo que importa es que después de eso se acerco el Pelinegro.

-Hola Mi nombre es Sollux , gracias por amortiguar mi caída-

Me dio la mano , no se si eso era un agradecimiento o una burla , le hable, seguimos hablando.

Eridan Seguia mirando todo a lo lejos con cara de perro BulltDozer ,ya me empezaba a dar miedo.

De eso nos alejamos mas , yo y Sollux nos volvimos inseparables a pesar de que este sea un imbécil mas.

Pero

La vieja loca no paraba de enviarme a campamentos para niños obesos, si , si, es traumatico bañarse todos, juntos , solos, desnudos…

*Karkat se maldice mentalmente, disculpen las molestias*

Oh mierda como decía, asi, eso. *traga saliva*

La vieja logro su cometido , no fue por sus campamentitos gay. Si no fue porque no dejaban de golpearme .

Y como dicen me di el gran estiron.

Que no fue mas que creci 5 cm mas , y me salio acné hasta por las puras. Si ,si un mini adolescente de 11 años , Logre controlar mi acné y pase de ser el rarito al Sex-symbol del salón.

Ahhhh,mis años dorados los recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

(Conciencia :Hablas como viejo )

Si , si quiero decir agh , el único año de mi vida en la que fui feliz. Era el chico mas alto, y "lindo" según las niñas que me seguían, mas no eran mas que zorras falderas . Casi todos me habían insultado y golpeado ¡Ahora me vienen con que me aman! .

Obviamente , mande a todos al carajo .

GRAN ERROR

Entre a Secundaria , Sollux Repitio de año y fui con el .

Volvi a ser antisocial , era el 1 año y todos me pasaban por una cabeza , al menos podría burlarme de su acné .

Mas no fue suficiente , nunca lo ha sido.

Mi supuesta "madre" pues se la pasaba gastando todo el dinero en invitar a mujeres y hombres a pasar por su cama .

"Papa" no se dio cuenta de esto jamas, dudo que lo haga es ciego, no de vista sino de fe.

Mi colección de películas románticas aumento, eso no me hace menos hombre ¿bien? , lo que sea me volvi mas sensible que un bebe sin chupón.

Tomenlo Verbal, Pervertidos .

Sigo, Kranki empezó a hacer visitas espontaneas, siempre con lo mismo, "algún dia te llevare conmigo" (N/A: No malinterpretar .-. aunque siendo sincera amo el vantascest) , Casi nunca nada interesante .

Mi rutina era Tele,Musica,Internet.

Si,si muy normal, hasta que cumplí 14,

Mi media-hermana , volvio para varios meses después anunciar su matrimonio con el dueño de un gimnasio , un tal Equius .

Sollux , a empezado a superar todo sobre lo de su exnovia Aradia, a quien no deja de visitar y claro nos lleva a nosotros también. Con nosotros me refiero a John , Gamzee, Dave y Yo . Obliga a Eridan a recogernos , Pues nadie sabe conducir , solo gamzee pero el , da miedo.

Eridan , pues no se mucho de el , solo que empezó a salir con Feferi . Claro , yo aprove esta pareja por supuesto.

Y Gamzee, bueno es un psicópata que me encontré de por ahí, que pensaba que Sollux era un pedófilo . El y Sollux son "Mejores Bros" a mi me importa 2 mierdas . Según lo que aprendi, en mis años de "Doctor. Corazon" Termino con Vriska y esta en busca de su "hermano perdido"

Me quede a vivir en Casa de Dave, hasta los 16 años , Consegui un trabajo como escritor de artículos anónimo y mande al Carajo su sofá .

John, sigue siendo un retrasado.

Hace poco conoci a Terezi, es mi compañera en un trabajo de investigación sobre la Leuzemia y aunque ella lleva un curso de medicina, Estoy estudiando Periodismo.

Han pasado 4 años , desde todo eso .

-JOJAOJAOSJOSJAO Mira Gamzzz ,KK esta escribiendo en su diario.

- Karkat quiero probar tu sangre :B

- Honk , Honk, honk-

-Al carajo, déjenme solo un rato.

Si y eso fue lo que paso.

-Ainzzz, zoy el único amigo de KK.

-no sisees que escupes, Idiota.

-KarBro no me quiere :O(

- Callate Terez ,no siseo

-…-

* * *

Ja! Para los que todavía no entienden han pasado 4 años y Karkitty lo escribió a modo de diario , KK compartirá piso con Terezi, gamzee y Sollux :3 Bien? Si

Salio un KK muy ooc pero es mi primer intento de primera persona. Me sono muy a final , pero no ¡ ajjaojasojasojaso seguire jugando con sus mentes ;*

Ok, va ganando el gamkar, Cariyou ( xD) ¡! Es raro hay mas gente del fandom hispano a la que le gusta esta pairing mientras que en el fandom Ingles prefieren gamtav.

Yo solo quiero comer queso.

El queso tiene mucha leche , y proteínas, compren mucho queso

Gracias por leer , tengo esa mania de agredecer por todo ok ;3 soy muy agradecida (posdata kK es ateo ya se enteraran mas adelante) ,

La canción anterior fue de Grouplove- Tongue cofcofnomeacuerdoxDcofcof

Respondiendo reviews :

Mr Lady: ewe Gracias :v ami también me gusta mucho esa pareja , gracias gracias gracias .:V *regala queso*

PinselD34CM43 T: Jo! Es una publicidad para que gamzee venda sus faygo mauajajajajjajajaj :I No tengo postre :c. solo queso quieres queso '? *regala queso * feliz cumpleaños feliz. c: gracias por haberlo seguido tanto tiempo eres taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan AWESOME amo los comentarios fumados , son mi alimento :v.

Dave A.: Gracias por leer y colaborar con mis feelings :3 *regala queso*

Me olvide de alguien espero que no :V

Recuerden bebes Word es una perra , llevo 9 paginas .-.

Y con esta 10 .

Adios!


End file.
